


Outbreak of Courage

by shinodasmile



Category: Linkin Park
Genre: Biting, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Funny, Gay Sex, M/M, Sexy, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-08 17:20:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20839196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinodasmile/pseuds/shinodasmile
Summary: In which Mike has an outbreak of courage and confesses his needs to Chester.





	Outbreak of Courage

"Wait, Mike. Calm down." Chester laughed at the other man's eagerness. They were at Mike's place, as always, making music, but things just started to go another way all of a sudden.

Chester was trying to reach his high notes and Mike stopped to stare at him, his shirtless chest moving as he screamed into the mic. It was true that Mike had always been attracted to Chester, but never in three years since they'd known each other had he wanted this badly to just kiss the other man's lips and just feel him.

He had had an outbreak of courage and just decided to follow his desires.

"I wanna kiss you so bad right now." He had said while looking intently to the vocalist's eyes.

"What?" Chester had said, surprised and taken aback by the statement. It didn't mean he didn't want it to be true, but he was just confused by the sudden change of air in the room.

"I want to kiss and feel you." Mike had gotten up from the chair he was sitting on and had gone towards Chester, who had dropped his jaw as he approached Mike too.

"Well... I've wanted that for some time." Chester smirked. "But why all of a sudden? Why now?" He asked, still smirking as he and Mike were inches apart, not daring to move nor touch each other. 

"Because now I've had the courage. I've always been attracted to you." Mike confessed, still not believing his voice.

"Wow... then I see we've lost a lot of time." Chester said, breathing in Mike's scent, closing his eyes as he felt the manly smell overcome his senses. He finally dared to touch the emcee and touched his back, pressing himself against him, traveling with his hands inside of Mike's shirt.

"P-please kiss me." Mike shuddered under Chester's tender touches and the vocalist smirked. He grabbed the emcee's face and kissed him roughly, tasting every inch of his mouth. He noticed that Mike didn't have a lot of practice with making out and that was very cute, just another cute thing to add to the long list of cutenesses of Mike Shinoda.

He moved them to the couch on the living room, falling on top of Mike, not once breaking away.

When Mike started to stroke him through his pants, he had gasped into the kiss and moaned.

"Wait, Mike. Calm down." He laughed at the other man's eagerness. He didn't want things to go too fast, he wanted to enjoy this first.

Mike whimpered but nodded and continued the heated make out session, patiently waiting for what was to come. The emcee tried to bite the other man's lip sensually but didn't succeed.

"Jesus, Mike. You cut my lip." Chester laughed, licking away the little amount of blood that came out of his wound. Mike blushed madly and looked away, embarrassed. "It's okay. Look at me." Chester said with a soothing, hoarse voice that made Mike shiver. He kissed Mike's lips tenderly again and started to stroke him through his pants while Mike caressed his bare back and shoulders.

"I see you don't have much experience with this kind of stuff." The vocalist said while spreading wet kisses on the other man's neck. "Wait..." he suddenly stopped and looked at Mike. His lips were red and swollen, shining with salive under the bright light. "Are you a virgin?" Chester asked, now noticing that the lack of experience from the emcee could mean he'd never experienced anything like that. He had never heard of any previous partner of Mike. He hadn't even talked to Mike about this kinds of things, even though they were very close, Mike had never wanted to share his sexual experiences, different from Chester, who always talked about his adventures with girls and boys.

"No! I've already had sex..." Mike said looking away, very embarrassed.

"Really?" Chester cocked one eyebrow, doubting his friend.

"Yes! For Christ's sake Chester! I'm 25 years old, I'm not a baby anymore okay?" He suddenly seemed to be offended by the vocalist's questions and Chester sighed and apologized.

"I just wanted to make sure, I don't want to hurt you. I'm sorry." He said sitting up and Mike sighed.

"I know. I just... I've always been ashamed of my lack of ability of talking to girls. I've had one girlfriend for a year and that's it. I've never thought about my sexuality and I just let it flow, you know." He explained as Chester listened carefully. "I've had sex very few times and I've never been with a guy. And I don't think I'm very good at kissing... or in bed." He said looking down, seemingly sad and ashamed, but Chester just chuckled.

"You're too adorable, you know that?" He said holding Mike's face. "I loved kissing you and I want to keep doing that and if you're not ready to have sex then we'll not have sex." He said as he kissed him again, Chester started to kiss Mike's whole face and the younger man laughed childishly.

"You're the best." Mike said kissing him again.

"Yeah, I know." Chester said cockily as he got up, bringing Mike with him to the bedroom. He threw Mike on the bed and crawled on top of him, kissing his shirt until he decided to take it off and kiss Mike's mocha like skin.

The emcee moaned as Chester worked on his nipples, holding the silky short hair of the older male.

"P-please. I need more." Mike pleaded as he bit his lip and closed his eyes.

"You want to go all the way?" Chester asked and Mike only nodded hastily. The vocalist smirked and kissed the half Asian's lips before going to his lower half and taking his pants off to see his erection through his white boxers.

Chester then pulled Mike's boxers down and looked at him in the eyes before engulfing his whole member in his mouth, making the younger male gasp and moan. He bobbed his head and moaned, his voice leading Mike to the edge, until he suddenly stopped. The emcee groaned at the loss of contact but Chester just smirked and took his own clothes off.

"Do you have any lube?" Chester asked casually and Mike became red as he shook his head. Chester sighed and went quickly to the bathroom, looking for some lotion. "Can I use this?" He asked as he came back to the room with a product in hand. Mike nodded, still blushing and Chester bent down to kiss him.

"You should be shirtless more often, you know." Chester said while admiring the other man's body.

"Stop it!" Mike said as he felt his face hot and Chester laughed.

The next thing Mike felt were wet kisses and bites along his neck and a skillful hand working on his erection, he was already a moaning mess when Chester decided to stick one finger carefully in his entrance.

Mike closed his eyes tightly at the uncomfortable feeling and Chester kissed his forehead to assure it was okay.

Soon, the vocalist had already finished preparing Mike and his length was already in position. He waited for a permission from the emcee and when he nodded, Chester slowly thrusted into him.

He moaned loudly and shamelessly as he felt the hot walls overcoming his cock.

Mike was biting on his own hand to keep himself from screaming, the pain was almost unbearable and he felt so uncomfortable.

"It's okay, baby. Hold my hand." Chester extended his hand to the younger man when he noticed the involuntary tears brimming in his eyes.

He kept thrusting in and out, slowly, until Mike asked for more. Chester kissed the half Asian so passionately that he basically melted in the other's arms.

"C-Chaz, I'm-" Mike started to say but was cut off by his loud moan as he released his seed over their sweaty chests.

At hearing that and seeing his lover in so much pleasure, Chester came a little later, shouting Mike's name.

They fell side by side, panting and sweating.

"What do you think?" Chester asked.

"About what?"

"Us. You think we could work out?" The older male turned to look at Mike.

"Yeah. I think we would be the best couple." Mike giggled.

"We would." Chester stated cockily before kissing Mike's sweet lips.


End file.
